Earth-working machines, such as hydraulic excavators, cable shovels, wheel loaders, and front shovels, include work tools generally used for digging into, ripping, or otherwise moving earthen material. These work tools are subjected to extreme abrasion and impacts that cause them to wear. To prolong the useful life of the work tools, shrouds can be connected to the work tools at areas experiencing the most wear. These shrouds are replaceably connected to the work tools.
Historically, shrouds have been connected to the cutting edges of work tools by way of lugs that were welded to or otherwise integrally formed with the cutting edges. Locks inserted through the shroud engaged the lugs and prevented the shrouds from being removed.
The disclosed shroud retention system is directed to improvements over existing retention systems.